helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Pranks?
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Chapter 6 Part 5 Image 1.png| Threatening Letter Chapter 6 Part 5 Image 2.png| Broken Vase Chapter 6 Part 5 Image 3.png| Bloodstained Handkerchief IMG 3079.PNG| Threatening Letter (English) A threatening letter wouldn't stop Magda from going to the ball. Objective Beat Lynna in the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +140 900 Diamond +50 Purple Campanula x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Kelly titled "Kelly's Letter" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, fortunately, it was not my right hand that was hurt. Otherwise I would not be able to sit under the lamp and write you this letter! I cannot express the surge of anger in my heart properly and elegantly. I you can feel a bit of my mood, you will know that my words have already been very restrained! Whether it was a malicious joke or - sorry, let me call it a malicious joke in private! Someone should pay for it! I believe you and I share the same feelings! We should make the one behind this pay! *There is a beauty contest with Lynna Jorcastle. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I forgot to ask Mom what is the patron's next instruction... Magda: The Bavlenkas seem impossible now... As for Sakans, I have not heard any news from the Viscount Sakan lately... Magda: Something is happening here... I have a bad feeling about it. Magda: Hooph... Stop thinking about it. What matters is to solve the current problem. Maid: Lady, these letters are sent to you.. All of them are love letters! Amazing! And more letters are coming! Do you care to have a look? Magda: Leave them be. I'll have a look later. Maid: No problem. I'll put them here. Oh, by the way, the dress for the ball has been ironed. Specially adorned with Manley silk and Tenro yarn. Do you want to pick it now? Magda: No, thanks. Give me a break. Help me dress later. Maid: Got it... Magda: .................. Maid: Lady, did I, I, I say something wrong? Magda: Wait... Bring on those letters. Let me see. Maid: Great! You see? This one is from Viscount Guaber. So nice that he used this olive leaf as ornament. This is from Viscount Kard and the paper is said to gleam in the dark! This is from Miss Elivy. She attached a seed within. Ah! What a cute seed... Maid: Hmmm... this one looks strange... no family crest, no ornament... and the paper looks ordinary... Magda: Oh? Let me have a look... Magda: !!! Maid: Lady, are you alright? What's in the letter? Magda: (Two-faced...lousy commons...) Maid: Lady, what does the letter say? You're shivering! Are you not feeling well? Do you need me to call Madam? Magda: It's nothing. Put this aside for me and don't let mother see it... Maid: Oh...Oh...OK. Magda: Well. It's quite late now. Let me see what I'm going to wear later... Maid: But you look pale... How about telling Madam to turn down the ball? Magda: (Turn down a ball? Of course I'd do it if I was a weakling who'd be terrified by seeing a drop of blood. Magda: But I'm not. Maid: You're not what? Magda: Oh, that, I mean...the ball tonight, I won't let someone down! Story Chat 2 Magda: Phew...Although the words in that letter failed to scare me... But think about it... Magda: (Who did this...) Lynna Jorcastle: Heh, you're always making trouble out of nothing! I hate people like you who don't know when to quit! Kelly: Ahaha... It doesn't matter if what you said is true... But where there are people, there are gossips! And gossips are what ears lust for! Aren't you not interested in someone else's gossip? About that Lady Ellenstein... Lynna Jorcastle: ...Don't you dare speak of me in the same breath! Kelly: A few days ago, I saw Barbarius and Ellenstein... Kelly: Why don't you just ask her in person? Lady Ellenstein over there... enough show already! Don't you want to get away with this! Magda: Why in a sudden...? :Story Root 2 :Lynna Jorcastle: Losers, quitters! You Nouveau Riche nuisance, be gone! :Magda: (Losers, quitters... Lady Lynna has become so skilled!) :Ends Story Root 1 Lynna Jorcastle: Not... again... Kelly: Don't be mad, Lady Lynna. After all, this is not the first time you lose to Lady Ellenstein. Nobody's going to shout about it! This is not gossip at all. Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut! Lynna Jorcastle: ... You're on the same side! Kelly: Ah? By the way, where is your handsome butler? Shouldn't he jump out and reprimand those who offended you at this time? Oh, his eyes were quite bright attractive with the fire of anger inside... I have some friends eager to know if he... Lynna Jorcastle: Pipe down! Kelly: Oh... you are mad? So the rumor's proved true! You and your butler Lawrence... Hmm? Why are you pulling me, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Lady Kelly... Aren't you going to discuss something with me? Kelly: Ah? Am I? Have we made a deal ? Wait! You're blinking... Magda: (Follow me if you don't want to get in trouble!) Kelly: (No, I'm not leaving! A noble lady and a butler's affair will shock the social circle!) Lynna Jorcastle: Kelly? I am telling you... Magda: (Lady Kelly, are you still interested to know... what are you asking me... last time?) Kelly: (The gossip about Barris, Linglan, and you!?) Magda: (Right! The gossip is on you hand... It is your choice.) Kelly: Ah-hah, an affair between a noble lady and a male servant, true stereotype! The love triangle among an Lady Boss, the Minister of Justice and a noble lady is something worth mentioning! Lady Ellenstein, let's sit and talk over there! Lynna Jorcastle: Hey! Where are you going? Come back! I'm not done yet! Magda: Phew... Finally away from Lady Lynna. Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, thank you. Magda: Ah? Kelly: You really gave me an out. I talked along so at least I did not offend Lady Lynna too much. Magda: Since... Since you know that would offend Lady Lynna... Kelly: Ah-yah, I'm afraid you don't know the saying: the hotter the gossip is, the harder the acquisition will be! Kelly: In order to bravely dig the truth of gossips, I have already made my peace with some necessary sacrifice! And it will definitely be worthy! Magda: ... The obsession of Lady Kelly into gossips is truly impressive. Kelly: Thanks for your compliment. So now, please talk to me about the thing you wanted to tell me just now! I'm all ears now! Magda: (Should I just make up some fictitious stories... but I don't want to...) Kelly: Please, go ahead. And do not lie! Lies cannot escape me...) Kelly: Ah--!!! Magda: Watch out!!! Kelly: Phew... Phew... Um... How could it fall over like this!? Magda: Falling from such a high position, the vase... has broken into pieces... Kelly: Hey lady, we will get hurt badly if you hadn't acted quickly to pull me properly! Kelly: Why don't you seem scared at all? Magda: I... I... (Actually I am too scared to move now...) Kelly: Look, you are even to scared to speak... Hmm, take this handkerchief and wipe the sweat away... Kelly: Sss...ache! Kelly: There... There is a needle in this handkerchief?! Magda: Is it not yours? Kelly: It is such chaos... I don't remember who gave it to me. Anyway... I just took it... without even seeing the person clearly! Whose? Whose handkerchief exactly? Step out! The Crowd: ... Magda: Nobody will step out... Kelly: Damn it! It went too far to be a trick! No, it just cannot be that simple... Ah, what are you doing? Magda: Stop bleeding first, as for the else... We can put it aside for now. Kelly: ... Kelly: Whoever did this, anyway! I will let you pay!!! Story Chat 3 Magda: Such... an exhausting day... Maid: Lady Ellenstein, your face looks pale. Gert tired at the ball? Would you like to change your gown and take a rest? Magda: ...I'm fine. By the way, the letter, did you put it away? Maid: I had it well kept in the innermost layer of the jewel case, as you directed. Ah, Lady Ellenstein...What's in the letter? Why... cannot we tell Mrs. Ellenstein? Magda: ... Maid: My apologies! I should not ask about this. Let me help you change now! Eliza Ellenstein: Magda, you don't look well. What happened? Magda: Just somebody broke a vase in the ball today. No big deal. Eliza Ellenstein: It's getting late. Remove your makeup and take some rest, remember-- Maid: Ah! Eliza Ellenstein: What are you doing? Startled so easily!! Maid: Mrs. Ellenstein, Lady, I'm so sorry... But, but... the dress... Maid: The dress... It... It has a big hole. Eliza Ellenstein: What?! Maid: It is definitely not cut by me! I... I just find out that when tidying up the gown! Eliza Ellenstein: ...Neatly cut. It is obviously cut open by a sharp blade. Maid: A... A blade? Eliza Ellenstein: I never thought the noble ladies now would use a blade out of jealousy. Magda: You mean it was some noble lady? Eliza Ellenstein: It is likely that some young lady envies you to steal her show. Is there anyone else knowing about this? Magda: Jealous of me? Eliza Ellenstein: Well, when I was your age, we also contended in beauty and fascination. But we would only loosen others' dresses or give each other desserts that can make people gain weight. I never expected that now people would use knife! I'm glad you didn't get hurt. Magda: I suppose not. Nobody reminded me that... Eliza Ellenstein: So, it is too bad... Um, I need to figure what to do next. Magda: (The threatening letter, the falling vase, the cutting gown...) Magda: (I always have a feeling that things are not that simple as it seems to be...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript